


GOOD TO BE BAD

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: sharing womanly advice.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes: NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.<br/>Posted to COMMENT FICATHON abc_ouat<br/>-<br/>Prompt: Teach me how to be bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOOD TO BE BAD

_**GOOD TO BE BAD ~PG~**_  
 **Title: GOOD TO BE BAD**  
 **Author:**[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** RUBY, MARY MARGARET  
 **Disclaimer:** ONCE UPON A TIME and its characters are not mine.  
 **Summary:** sharing womanly advice **.**  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
Posted to COMMENT FICATHON [](http://abc-ouat.livejournal.com/profile)[**abc_ouat**](http://abc-ouat.livejournal.com/)     
 **Prompt:** Teach me how to be bad.  
   
 **GOOD TO BE BAD**  
Ruby sits the cup of coco with cinnamon in front of Mary Margaret. “Can I get you anything else?”  
   
“No thanks,” Mary Margaret stares at the cup for a second then looks around the nearly empty diner. “Ruby there is something I need but I don’t know how to ask.”  
   
“Ok.” Ruby hesitates before heading back behind the counter.  
   
“I want you to teach me how to be bad.”  
   
“What?” Ruby looks at her in shock.  
   
“I want you to teach me how to be the woman the men stare at. You know how to dress and be confident around men.”  
   
Ruby smiled. “Having men trouble, huh? Well the first thing is get rid of those sweaters. My grandma wears sweaters.”  
   
Mary Margaret cringes at the grandma comment but she knows it’s true. “No sweaters. I got it, then what?”  
   
“Tight short skirts, low cut blouses and some bright colors would really help. Who is the man in your sights? Come on you can tell me.” Ruby hasn’t seen her with anyone but the doctor that stared at her ass all night and it couldn’t be him.        
   
“No one in particular. I just need advice because I must be doing it all wrong. I never get the attention that you do.” Mary Margaret sighed and took a sip of coco.  
   
“Are you sure you want that kind of attention?” Ruby looked at her and frowned. “You just don’t seem the type.”  
   
“That’s the reason I’m asking for advice.” Mary Margaret looked at her and sighed.  
   
“Just changing you look won’t help.” Ruby sat down. “Change your attitude. That is what will get the attention. Be bold.”  
   
“Thanks Ruby.” Mary Margaret smiled. “I will try being bold.”  
   
“Remember lose the sweaters.” Ruby smiled as she got up and walked behind the counter.


End file.
